GibbsAllison Series:It's Scary out There!
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates Halloween.


Gibbs/Allison Series:

It's Scary Out There!

By MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo" ,"Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall"

This is how our little family celebrates Halloween.

Since Ali's flashback in the corn field maze both Tobias and Gibbs and thought that maybe they should just skip Halloween since they didn't want Ali to experience anymore flashbacks. But after lots of talks with Auggie and even a frank discussion with Ali they decided that they would try turning on the porch light and let Ali help answer the door when the treat or treaters came.

Since they'd made such a big deal of decorating the house and porch for the Fall Equinox Ali didn't really want to put up all the Fall and then redecorate for Halloween so they compromised and planned to add some carved pumpkins and a few ghosts hanging from the porch.

Things at work had calmed down for all three so for the most part they had the weekends off so on the third weekend of October Tobias and Gibbs woke Ali with plans to spend the weekend shopping and decorating for Halloween. Since Ali's Fall Equinox celebration weekend she'd fallen back into her normal habits and sleeping pattern so as usual they found Ali asleep with her Puffalump and pacifier.

"Good morning Princess" said Gibbs as he gently rubbed her cheek until her eyes opened

"Morning Daddy, so what are we doing this weekend?" asked Ali as Gibbs finished changing her diaper then helped her sit up.

"How about we plan our decorations for Halloween, then go shopping" said Tobias as he came into the room with a cup of coffee for Gibbs.

"Oh can we Daddy, but I don't want to go all out on the decorations. I don't anything scary" said Ali with a little shiver in her voice.

"Oh don't worry Princess, we were thinking just a few jack-o-lanterns and maybe some ghosts" said Gibbs.

"What kind of ghosts Daddy?" asked Ali as she stuck her head out of her bathroom

"Just the non scary kind sweetheart, I was thinking maybe just a sheet over a balloon with a face drawn on" said Tobias

"Oh that sounds okay Papa, but I don't like spiderwebs or spiders"

"Don't worry baby girl, our house will be a spiderweb and spider free place" said Gibbs with a smile.

A few minutes later Ali came out of the bathroom dressed in one of her fall turtle necks with an over shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Perfect Princess, now how about we talk more about the decorations while we fix breakfast then we can go shopping after that" said Gibbs as he pulled Ali into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks Daddy, can we fix some oatmeal with brown sugar and cream?" asked Ali as they headed downstairs.

"Sure thing Princess, anything you want" said Tobias with a smile as he started to get the ingredients for the oatmeal.

Twenty minutes later the family was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a steaming hot bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and cream. After they were finished Gibbs and Ali washed the dishes and pans then they headed out to go shopping.

Gibbs and Tobias found a local Farmers Market and after reminding Ali of their outing rules they headed towards the Market and found a parking place. As Ali bounced out of the car Tobias grabbed her hand and together they all three walked through the market stales until they found a vender with big enough pumpkins for Ali.

"Look Jethro, Tobias. They have all kinds of big pumpkins!" said Ali as she slightly bounced in front of the stale.

"Looking for pumpkins ma'am? We have some of the best in the county" said the man in the booth

"Oh yes please, we're looking for a couple of large pumpkins to make jack-o-lantern's for Halloween" said Ali happily

"Oh well you've made a good choice then ma'am, our pumpkins are some of the biggest in the county and will last easily until Halloween" said the man

"Can we Jethro, Tobias?" asked Ali as she looked at the two men beside her

"Pick as many as you want Ali, and do you have some smaller ones as well?" asked Gibbs

"Oh yes sir, just over here" said the man as he pointed to the other side of the booth

"What are those for Jethro?" asked Ali as she looked at him

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could decorate the little ones and take them to work, you know bring Halloween to the office" said Gibbs with a smile

"Oh that sounds wonderful Jethro, do you think Director Vance will mind?"

"Not as long as we don't go over board and I don't think one little pumpkin will count" said Gibbs with a smile.

After that Ali picked out three large pumpkins along with several smaller ones then after wandering around for a few more minutes they headed back to the car. On the way home they stopped at a near by Wal-Mart to pick up some balloons and white sheets to make the ghosts. By then Ali was beginning to get hungry so they stopped at their favorite sub shop and picked up some sandwiches before headed home. After eating Tobias took Ali upstairs to change her diaper, then put her down for a nap. By three forty-five Ali was awake again and after a snack Gibbs, Tobias and Ali laid out newspapers on the kitchen counter so they could start carving the pumpkins. After Gibbs helped Ali very carefully cut the top of the pumpkins they each took a pumpkin and dug out the insides.

"Ewwwww Daddy, this feels gross!" said Ali as she dug out the insides of her pumpkin.

"Well you don't think pumpkin brains were firm did you" said Gibbs with a smile

"Daddy!" cried Ali as she turned just in time to have Gibbs place some pumpkin innards on her nose.

"Jethro, Ali! We don't need a bigger mess to clean up than the kitchen counter" said Tobias

With a devilish grin both Gibbs and Ali took a hand full of pumpkin insides and headed towards Tobias

"You two wouldn't dare!" said Tobias as he backed up from the pair.

"Should we Daddy?" asked Ali as she looked over at Gibbs

"You go left and I'll go right Ali" said Gibbs then they both advanced on Tobias and for the next twenty minutes the trio engaged in a no holding back pumpkin innards fight.

After twenty minute Tobias, Gibbs, Ali and the whole kitchen was covered in pumpkin innards, As Tobias and Gibbs stood looking at their daughter and the kitchen they were glad that they could at least give her this one happy memory of Halloween. This holiday usually brought back memories of when she and Tobias had been in the Hungarian woods and that was a time neither man wanted her to relive.

"Alright Princess, I think it's time we cleaned up then finished craving these pumpkins" said Tobias

For the next twenty minutes the trio cleaned up the kitchen then headed upstairs to take a shower, when they were done they redressed in warm comfortable clothes then headed back downstairs to finish carving the pumpkins. By dinner time the three pumpkins were carved and Ali, Tobias and Gibbs had placed them on the front porch.

After starting dinner they started making the ghosts by first blowing up the balloons then putting a white sheet over the balloon then drawing eyes on the sheet. As Gibbs sewed some fishing wire to the top of the sheet, Ali placed a bow tie around the bottom of the sheet to finish the ghost. Tobias and Gibbs hung the ghost's on the front porch while Ali finished up dinner and the rest of the night was spent watching television on the couch.

-NCIS-

By October 31st Ali's case loads had cleared enough so that she was able to spend the day at NCIS. Since Director Vance knew about Ali's flashback in the corn field, Gibbs had asked Director Vance that if some of the agents wanted to pass out candy that Ali be allowed to go trick-or-treating in the building. So just after lunch and Ali's nap Abby brought Ali upstairs and the two of them went around to several departments in NCIS and Ali received her trick-or-treats. Gibbs had asked them not to give her candy so most everyone gave her fruit, nuts or small bags of snack crackers, with only a few giving her small pieces of chocolate covered oatmeal bars or sweet trail mix bars.

When they were finished Abby brought Ali back upstairs and she almost bounced out of the elevator until she remembered where she was and then slowly walked into the bull pen, and over to Gibbs desk. Gibbs had heard several people call hello to Ali as she passed them so he knew she was there but when she dropped an envelope on his desk he looked up. He'd ask Abby and Ducky to keep her busy all day today either in the lab, autopsy or the conference room but he hadn't known what she'd been doing.

"What's this?" asked Gibbs as he picked up the envelope and looked at her.

"Open it" said Ali, then stared at him until he shrugged and did what she asked.

Inside the envelope was another sketch of their house with all their fall deportation but this time the Halloween decorations were added. In her sketch Ali had also added a couple of spiderwebs and spiders in the corners of the porch even though they'd not put any up.

"You did this for me?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the sketched

"I've been thinking that maybe we could skip this holiday next year, I mean if it's alright with you. I've been watching the news and listening to all the kids talking about what they want to be this year and I don't really think I want to meet up with some of their costumes. I mean I loved the pumpkin carving and making the ghost and everything but I just don't want to go trick-or-treating and meet up with some of them" said Ali quietly as she looked down at Gibbs

"Oh Ali sweetheart" said Gibbs as he stood up and came around his deck pulling her into a hug.

Suddenly everyone in the bullpen needed to be somewhere else and Gibbs, Ali, Tony, Tim and Ziva were the only ones left. Since the four of them knew about what had happened to Ali and Tobias in the Hungarian forrest and then the flashback memory in the corn field maze they were not surprised by her request. Which is one of the reasons why Gibbs had asked Director Vance about letting Ali go trick-or-treating at NCIS, a place where she felt safe and knew most of the people. Since Ali's sort of "coming out" about her relationship with Gibbs and Tobias at the Defense Departments Gala several years ago most people knew about her relationship with Gibbs, and those that didn't were soon informed. As it turned out most of NCIS didn't have a problem with Ali, Gibbs and Tobias' relationship and those that did just didn't associate with them because they knew that Ali had powerful friends and family inside and out of the agency.

"We can do anything you want sweetheart, you know Tobias and I told you that when we first talked about doing all the holidays. So if you want to skip Halloween we can just simply not turn on our porch light tonight and that will be that. No one in the neighborhood will think any else of you if you don't go trick-or-treating" whispered Gibbs in her ear as he gently rubbed her back.

Ali stayed in his arms for a few minutes more then moved out to stand just a few feet in front of him

"I think I'd like to try trick-or-treating at least once, not dressing up and going out but answering the door to pass out candy or at least help one of you" said Ali

"I think we can do that sweetheart, now how about you show everyone your sketch and by that time we should be ready to go home and start your Halloween" said Gibbs

Ali stood there for a few minutes then looking around quickly threw her arms around Gibbs and gave him a quick kiss, whispering "Thanks Daddy" then picked up the sketch and went over to Tony, Tim and Ziva where they all show extreme interest in Ali's sketch. Forty-five minutes later Gibbs stood up and opened his drawer taking out his gun.

"Alright Ali, let's go. Guys have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow" said Gibbs then came over and put his arm around Ali's waist and lead her out of the bullpen.

As the elevator doors closed the rest of the team picked up Ali's sketch then watched as the doors closed on the pair, hoping that Ali's first and possible last Halloween was a good one. So far all of Ali's holiday experiences had been good with the exception of maybe overindulging in February with to many holiday's to close together, but except for that they had all been good and they hoped that continued. Ali didn't need to be reminded of the bad or traumatic times in her life, she'd had enough of them to go around, and now she needed only good memories of her second adult childhood.

-NCIS-

Ali and Gibbs had made it home in record time for them and by the time Tobias was home at five thirty Ali had been showered, changed and was definitely "little " Ali. Tonight she was dress in a black tee-shirt dress with cute little ghost, candy corns and the word "boo" written all over the dress, wearing a white turtle neck and white Capri's under her dress. Ali had already set a small table by the door with a bowl full of small snack sized candy bars, and even tried to sneak a few but gotten caught by Gibbs.

After Tobias made it home and changed they ate an early dinner and just settled into watching a football game when the doorbell rang for the first time.

"Treat-or-Treat" could be hear coming through the video camera of their security system as Ali and Gibbs got up to answer the door.

The first trick-or-treaters' were a couple of the neighborhood children dress as a Disney Princess and Diego from the children's' television show. With a happy smile and a quiet "hello" Ali dropped a handful of candy in each of the little one's bag and then closed the door. For the next hour and a half Ali happily answered the door with either Gibbs or Tobias having no problems with the little, Princess's , Pirates or even the occasional super hero that came by.

But as the sun went down the younger children finished up their trick-or-treating and older kids began to come out. Ali had became increasingly agitated as the older kids showed up and Gibbs and Tobias were just about to stop the trick-or-treating when the doorbell rang once again and before Gibbs or Tobias could stop her Ali raced to the door throwing it open.

Two seconds later Ali let out and ear piercing scream, dropping the candy in her hand the bowl and then cowered just by the wall in the foyer. At Ali's screams both Gibbs and Tobias ran into the foyer, guns drawn and pointed at the couple of young men standing just in the doorway. They were both dressed as commando's, wearing camouflage tee-shirt and pants, army boots and their faces blacked holding toy rifles.

"Freeze, NCIS", "Freeze, FBI" called both Gibbs and Tobias

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Fornell. We didn't mean any harm really" said one of the boys as they dropped the guns, raising there hands.

"Kyle? Adam? What are you doing here?" said Tobias as he lowered his weapon and looked at the young man.

Kyle Thomas and Adam Downing were two neighborhood boys from the next street over who occasionally came into the neighborhood. They knew of Tobias, Gibbs and Ali relationship but had never really talked to or had any dealings with the trio.

"Just trick-or-treating honestly, sirs. We didn't mean to scare Ali honestly!" said Adam

"I'm sorry boys, here's your candy" said Gibbs as he dropped a large handful of candy in each bag and then closed the door in their faces.

By this time Tobias was kneeling in front of Ali trying to get her to look at him.

"Ali sweetheart, it's Tobias. Everything is alright now, there gone"

It took a few minutes for Tobias' words to register but when they finally did Ali looked up then threw herself on Tobias knocking them both to the floor with Ali laying on top of Tobias.

"Oh Papa, I'm sorry! I tried to be good, I really tried! I didn't think they would come back and find me" cried Ali as she clung to his neck.

"Sweetheart, it's alright...it's alright really. They didn't come back, the men from the forrest are dead or in prison. It was just a couple of boys from the neighborhood, you remember Kyle and Adam?"

"Kyle and Adam?" asked Ali, "You mean the two boys from the street over from us?" asked Ali weakly.

"That's right baby girl, Kyle Thomas and Adam Downing? They live the street over from us, now how about we turn off the porch light and spend the rest of the night just cuddling on the couch, Huh?" said Gibbs as he pulled Ali off of Tobias and carried her to the couch. As soon as they sat down Ali cuddled into Gibbs arms laying her head on Gibbs chest

A few minutes later Tobias sat down on the couch and together they spent the rest of the night just cuddling Ali until she finally feel asleep. When Gibbs and Tobias carried Ali upstairs, then tried laying her down on her bed Ali started getting agitated.

"Shhhhh sweetheart, it's alright. Daddy's here, I'm just going to change your diaper then put you to bed" said Gibbs as he gently rubbed Ali's back.

After a few minutes of gently rubbing her back Ali settled down and Gibbs quickly changed her diaper, but when he tried to stand up and leave she latched into his neck again pulling him down again.

"No Daddy please, don't leave me...please?" whimpered Ali

Still bend over with Ali clinging to his neck Gibbs looked up at his partner with a question in his eyes

"Tobias...?"

"It's alright Jethro, I think this one time we can break one of our own rules" said Tobias softly as he looked at his partner and daughter.

They both knew that Ali wasn't going to get very much if any sleep tonight if she didn't stay with one or both of them so this one time they were going to allow her to sleep with them. At Tobias' answer Gibbs sighed then put his arms around Ali and once again pulled her into his arms. As they both left Ali's room Tobias grabbed some extra diapers, Ali's pacifier and Puffalump then followed Gibbs into their room.

Gibbs was just laying Ali in the middle of their bed when he came in and he quickly went to her side so Gibbs could get ready for bed. Once Gibbs had changed into a tee-shirt and sleep pants, he took Tobias' place and let him get ready for bed. After that the two of them sandwiched Ali between them gently placing her pacifier in her mouth and her Puffalump in her arms. As she burrowed into Gibbs' chest Tobias moved closer, gently rubbing her back until Ali finally settled down and went back to sleep.


End file.
